Перевод текстовых посланий в контейнерах (сюжет)
='Введение'= Послания содержатся на особых носителях, похожих на цилиндры. Перед тем, как узнать что скрывает такой цилиндр его содержимое нужно расшифровать. Для этого нужно щелкнуть по нему в инвентаре и нажать в появившемся окошке - Confirm. Если он примет такой вот вид: leftЗначит вам попался модуль с чьим то посланием, возможно, это письмо или инструкция (нельзя угадать, пока вы его не прочитаете). После прочтения (это делается так же, как расшифровка) вы получите копию содержимого цилиндра в вашу базу данных (Клавиша V''') leftЕсли же такой - то это сюжетное послание, проще говоря, задание, которое вам будет нужно выполнить, чтобы продвинуться по сюжету. ---- thumb|leftТак выглядит окно интерфейса базы данных, дальше по тексту - БД. Она содержит четыре закладки. Нажав на ... ... ... в первой закладке, вы можете попторно прочитать любое из найденных вами в процессе игры сообщений. Всего их ... и ниже вы можете нийти их все и их перевод на русский. thumb|leftВторая закладка содержит список найденных и изученных вами чертежей с подробным описанием. Приятно, что наш персонаж знает изначально сколько всего рецептов в игре, а не только открытых в процесе её. Это отображается на счётчике. К примеру тут 41/42. thumb|leftТретья закладка описвает достижения главного героя. Хотите знать сколько дров наломали, сколько титана по сундукам нахомячили, какие биомы открыли и сколько валенок из шерсти "волков" сваляли - всё тут. У каждого из созданных вами персонажей статистика своя. thumb|left В четвёртой закладке все сообщения относящиеся только к сюжетной линии. Что радует - сообщения озвучены. =Полный список текстовых сообщений'= 'BA-3857695-FA / 10:45, 3-10-3016' thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' Там, снаружи, хаос... Силы безопасности повсюду, загоняют людей как овец в собственные дома, запирая, изолируя. У нас нет выбора, я видел, что случилось с теми, кто сопротивлялся, слышал, что рассказывают люди... Прошлой ночью меня разбудили жуткие крики снаружи, но я не мог заставить себя пойти и посмотреть. Я боюсь за свою семью, боюсь того, что может случиться с нами. Нам нужно сбежать отсюда. Нужно найти способ выбраться из этой тьмы. '''BA-230972-IM / 21:37, 17-08-3016' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: О Боже мой, кажется, я только что видела одно из них! Не может быть, этого просто не может быть, невозможно! Оно просто утащило его, в одну секунду, Джим, он стоял прямо передо мной и исчез! Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, ну хоть кто-нибудь там, снаружи, пожалуйста помогите нам... Если вы слышите меня, пожалуйста, вытащите нас отсюда. Мы за городом, в каком-то заброшенном подвале, я не думаю, что мы долго продержимся здесь, оно знает где мы, оно чувствует --Конец Лога-- 'BA-0031-FJ / 12:10, 21-10-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Ныне стало ясней всего, по мне, что день космического Выворота наступил. Как было предсказано устами древнего Пророка: "Очи Илмора(звезды) тьмой покроются, серой, как пепел и уголь, и в мучениях будут кататься в грязи люди, рыдая и стеная. Кто внимет нашим мольбам в этот час нужды? И возникнут, да поднимуться из мрака орды тьмы коим несть числа." Лишь глупец посмеет усомниться, что что вещие слова оные ныне есмь правда и сущее вокруг нас. И почему, спрошу я вас? Ибо возгордились человеки, забыв слова Священного писания. Но воистину, иссякнет сегодняшний день, и мы увидим, кто будет жить, а кто сгинет во тьме. Пророк ведет меня, а кто спасет вас? --Конец Лога-- 'CZ-2397-NC / 00:05, 24-10-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Это дерьмо, как СМОЛА, что ЗАЛИВАЕТ ВАШИ МОЗГИ. Можно ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ БЕЖАТЬ, но оно ВСЕГДА ЗДЕСЬ, РЯДОМ. ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ОНО ВНУТРИ ТЕБЯ! Это БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗАРОДИЛО это СЕМЯ в тебе, когда мать ПОРОДИЛА ТЕБЯ В МУКАХ. И оно ШЕПТАЛО когда ты был ЮНЫМ, но они сказали тебе: НЕ СЛУШАЙ. И они СКАЗАЛИ, что ЭТОГО ГОЛОСА НЕТ. Но семя РОСЛО и сейчас оно ПОВСЮДУ! ИЗВНЕ И ВНУТРИ! ГОСПОДЬ БЛАГОСЛОВИ БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗА ТО, ЧТО ОНИ ПОИМЕЛИ НАШИ МОЗГИ! БЛАГОСЛОВИ БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗА ЭТУ СМОЛУ В ГОЛОВЕ! МЫ - КАК ОВЦЫ, ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ЭТО ИМЕННО ТО, ЧЕГО ОНИ ХОТЯТ! БЛАГОСЛОВЕННО БУДЬ БОЛЬШИНСТВО! --Конец Лога-- 'CZ-2247-CL / 13:47, 23-10-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: - Пользователь подключился - Эррин - Лера, черт тебя подери, погодь. (радиопомехи) Вот. Ты меня слышишь? Лера - Все было отлично, пока ты не появился. Эррин - как скажешь. Я тут вообще-то получаю какие-то странные отзывы, в конце смены. Отзывы в конце. в конце. Лера - Эй ну хватит уже, ты это нарочно! Эррин - Хе хе, окей. Как вы там, девочки? Лера - Девочки хоро... (сильные помехи) ЛИНИЯ ОТКЛЮЧЕНА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПОПРОБУЙТЕ СОЕДИНИТЬСЯ ПОЗЖЕ. Эррин - Лера, очень смешно. Эррин - Лера? --Звонок Завершен-- 'BA-55421-AR / 09:19, 15-11-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Я вот думаю, увижу ли я когда-нибудь звезды снова? Не это мрачное темно-лиловое месиво над головой. Как жаль, что я не полетел с тобой, жаль, что я остался сражаться за наш мир... если бы ты была рядом, ты бы поняла, о чем я говорю, поняла то, что понимаю теперь я - мы должны были бояться тьмы, должны были оставаться в свете солнца, в безопасности. Наверное, поэтому они так и не сказали нам, что происходит, пока уже не было слишком поздно, пока мы не оказались здесь изгоями и одиночками, без какой-либо надежды вновь увидеться с теми, кому принадлежат наши сердца. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты в безопасности, на пути к новому дому, где-нибудь подальше от этого кладбища. Как бы я хотел всего-лишь один последний раз сказать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю, как сильно я... --Конец Лога-- 'CM-0034-90 / 13:14, 05-10-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Существо принадлежит к семейству арахнидов, однако же, его размеры существенно превышают известные нам образцы обычных арахнидов. Кроме того, существо необычайно враждебно и атакует даже если его не провоцировать. Обычно оно кусает мандибулами, однако способно и плевать ядом на четыре фута перед собой. Яд поражает кожу, вызывает ожог и, похоже, содержит вирус, вызывающий омертвение тканей и почернение пораженного участка. Я рекомендую немедленно ампутировать конечность, вошедшую в контакт с ядом. Кроме того, я настойчиво рекомендую избегать эту жуткую тварь. Кажется, яркий свет каким-то образом сдерживает существо, по непонятным мне пока причинам. Возможно, шесть его глаз гиперчувствительны к свету, но это примечание на сегодняшний момент - не более, чем предположение. --Конец Лога-- 'CM-02345-BD / 16:35, 12-08-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Не знаю, что делать с Лерой. Погода какая-то странная, и ночь будто длиннее. Я справился у Белона, моего кузена в Теренте, и он сказал, что там еще светло. Но Терент же лишь в двух часах езды, к северу... --Конец Лога-- 'CM-02356-BD / 16:23, 15-08-3016' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Только что получил весть от Белона. Облака уже добрались до них - а это точно облака? Что происходит? --Конец Лога-- 'CM-02376-BD / 17:12, 23-08-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Как же я хочу тебя снова увидеть, Лера. Хочется побыть с тобой вновь, хотя бы лишь разок еще... Облака вернулись и теперь еще хуже, чем прежде. Они - как густой туман, и он теперь здесь, на земле, не высоко в небесах. --Конец Лога-- 'CM-02389-BD / 13:32, 30-08-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Я не смог выбраться из города, Лера. Нашел какой-то подвал, чтобы укрыться в нем. Тут были другие выжившие, но они отправились посмотреть, стали ли безопасны улицы и не вернулись. Теперь остался только я. --Конец Лога-- 3016-1 / 11:38, 29-09-3016 thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Теперь мы на орбитальном корабле. После долгой толкотни и продирания по бесконечным коридорам, мы нашли нашу маленькую кабинку. Кажется, она где-то семь футов в глубину и не более чем четыре в ширину. Все вделано в стены - двухъярусная кровать, стул и маленький туалет. Мы просто бросили все в угол, даже не распаковались. Дж'рхон сразу лег, он жутко устал и измотан. Сейчас, кажется, спит. Я понятия не имею, куда подевалась Эки, в космопорту сказали, что все питомцы распределяются на разные карантинные корабли. Боги, я уверена, что она с ума сходит от страха. Она так бесилась на приеме у ветеринара а теперь она в космосе! --Конец Лога-- '3016-2 / 21:13, 03-11-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: У нас сегодня снова было физическое обследование. Мы сказали им, что уже проходили его, как и все прочие, когда нас брали на борт. Но нам сказали, что то обследование было неполным, и что мы теперь будем проходить другие тесты. Это было так странно. Они постоянно включали и выключали свет, а потом светили очень ярким фонариком мне в лицо. Я сказала им, что у меня никогда не было эпилепсии, но они совсем не слушали. Я очень разозлилась и стучала в дверь, но никто не ответил. А потом все закончилось и меня выпустили.Я проходила свою долю тестов в госпитале, но никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. И еще, я спросила у леди за столом на этом уровне о моей Эки, но она ничего не знала. Я спросила ее о том, что творится на планете, но и тут ничего не узнала. Интересно, когда же нам разрешат вернуться. Люди подходили с какими-то странными вопросами и причинами, я думаю, им следует сделать официальное заявление, как можно быстрее, прежде, чем люди начнут сходить с ума --Конец Лога-- '3016-3 / 10:38, 06-11-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Все еще непонятно, когда мы сможем вернуться на землю. Если сможем.Туалеты вызывают отвращение. Они даже стали выдавать еду отмеренными порциями! Люди жалуются и просятся на землю. Я их понимаю, наверное, это походит на удерживание заложников. Но если верить картинке на экранах, на планете сейчас совсем не безопасно. Последние люди, поднявшиеся сюда, рассказывают о жуткой свистопляске, что сейчас творится внизу. Впрочем, атмосфера здесь тоже становится ужасной. --Конец Лога-- '3016-4 / 21:19, 11-11-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Они погружают нас в стазис! Говорят, что еда заканчивается и кислорода тоже осталось не надолго. Но я не хочу! Мне плевать, что там они говорят насчет того, что воздуха у нас на две недели максимум. Я не желаю полагаться на милость кого бы то ни было, кто там заведует этим долбаным цирком. Если вообще кто-то управляет. Я отсюда слышу, как кричат люди. Я дрожу и я даже не знаю, от злости это или от страха. Наверное и то и другое. --Конец Лога-- '3016-5 / 12:15, 14-11-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Пришельцы! Это официальная версия! Сегодня они передавали это по всем мониторам. Оказывается, в планету врезалась какая-то комета, с космическими зародышами, вот почему нас эвакуировали так спешно. Дж'Рхон, однако, не верит, он говорит, что это не причина для выселения целых континентов. А он знает, о чем говорит, он ведь биолог, на минуточку! Я уже не знаю, чему верить. Некоторые люди на этой волне начинают пороть совершенную горячку. Как мой сосед, он говорит, что оно не пришло из космоса, что это результат неудачных химических экспериментов. Наверное это первый случай, когда искатели вселенских заговоров не верят в чужих. --Конец Лога-- 'CM-0003-CO / 21:37, 17-08-3016 ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Мой третий день на корабле, я думал, что почувствую себя в безопасности здесь, подальше от всего этого безумия, но не тут то было. Я боюсь, что погаснут огни, и это начнется здесь тоже. Все на борту перепуганы до смерти, нам не разрешают говорить с командой и даже близко подходить к колонистам, на случай чего-нибудь непредвиденного. Нам нельзя паниковать сейчас, не здесь, не в космосе. Как бы я хотел, чтобы мы просто двинулись дальше, безо всяких там разговорах а шансах и прочем. У нас достаточно людей на борту, но если хоть один из 'них' появится здесь... тогда все кончено, а это все или ничего. Мы должны двигаться дальше. Надо поговорить с капитаном, заставить его слушать. --Конец Лога-- 'CM-2013-⁬MF / 02:39, 15-10-3016' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Если вы читаете это, значит, ну... вы знаете. Не знаю, сколько времени там для вас прошло, в безопасности вы или нет. Все, что я знаю - вы должны справиться, за всех нас, за всех тех, у кого не было шанса оказаться рядом с вами. Вы обязаны позаботиться о том, чтобы это никогда не повторилось снова, чтобы люди не забыли, что мы натворили, как мы это сделали. Если бы не НАДЕЖДА, ну, скажем так, в следующий раз может и не будет никаког надежды спасти кого-нибудь. Нам необычайно повезло, что в этот темный час, мы, сами того не зная, подготовились, чтобы спасти нашу расу. Если бы это произошло в любое другое время, нас бы... вас бы всех сейчас не было в живых. Берегите свет. Храните его, за всех нас. --Конец Лога-- SU-0021-LF / 02:39, ER-ER-ERER thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Не знаю, как глубоко я упал, думаю, я скорее всего умру в этой адовой дыре. У меня кончились компрессы, и последний факел уже испускает свои последние искры. Совсем немного и они придут за мной. Проклятье! Не стоило заходить так далеко от убежища, и все ради чего? След огня в небе? Неужели я мог надеятся, что в этом челноке кто-то остался в живых... я даже не понимаю как сам выжил, падая в эти темные джунгли, черти где на краю света. Не сейчас, факел, не сейчас... я вижу приближающийся свет, Гори, будь ты проклят! Гори! --Конец Лога-- 'PD-28375-SV12 / Гражданская голосовая почта' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Не пойму, что делать, Дезли. Я справился у Белона, моего кузена в Трентонской префектуре и он сказал, что там все еще светло. Но Трентон же лишь в трех часах езды к северу... --Конец Лога-- 'PD-28375-SV13 / Гражданская голосовая почта' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Белон только что написал мне. Облака добрались до них - это вообще облака? Что происходит? --Конец Лога-- 'Сообщения Colony Survivor' 'PD-28375-TDE1 / Выживший колонист - Аноним ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Не знаю, как долго я был в отключке... проснулся уже дрейфующим на орбите. Чертов автопилот был поврежден и моей спасательной капсуле не удалось войти в атмосферу. Выхода я пока не вижу, но уже начал прокручивать возможные сценарии в бортовом компьютере. --Конец Лога Передачи-- 'PD-28375-TDE2 / Выживший колонист - Аноним ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Комп нашел еще одну точку безопасного входа. Однако, я заметил одну странность... тяжелую, густую облачность, но не просто облачное скопление, оно как будто простирается по всему горизонту. Обволакивает планету, как будто в бутылке, наполненной дымом. Компьютер постоянно пытается подключиться к местной сети, но не может найти ее. Еще одна странность. Что здесь случилось? Стихийное бедствие? Война? Я попробую проиграть несколько сценариев в компьютере. --Конец Лога Передачи-- 'PD-28375-TDE3 / Выживший колонист - Аноним ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Мы подсоединились к метеорологическому дрону в верхних слоях атмосферы. Кажется, он здесь с дедовских времен, но это лучшее, что я смог засечь на данный момент. Однако, его данные мне кажутся бессмысленными. Хотя, должен отметить, я в большей степени компьютерщик программист серверных платформ, так что тут я, как бы, не в теме. --Конец Лога Передачи-- 'PD-28375-TDE4 / Выживший колонист - Аноним ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Атмосфера, похоже, не токсична. Земля не радиоактивна, насколько я могу об этом судить. У меня осталось мало припасов, так что я собираюсь запрограммировать маршрут, как и планировал ранее. Могу только надеяться, что облачный покров лишь глушит сигнал и когда я доберусь до поверхности, я смогу войти в контакт с кем-нибудь и запросить поддержку. --Конец Лога Передачи-- 'PD-28375-TDE5 / Выживший колонист - Аноним ' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: КАПСУЛА 23.44.DE ПРОТОКОЛ ТОЧКИ ВХОДА ЗАПУЩЕН В ЗОНУ ПОВЫШЕННОЙ ТУРБУЛЕНТНОСТИ ТРАЕКТОРИЮ Нет! Тупая машина, что ты творишь?! Угол слишком крутой! Угол слишко... КАПСУЛА 23.44.DE ЗАПИСЬ КЕШИРОВАНА --Конец Лога Передачи-- 'PD-28375-SV5 / День ?' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Перевод: Света совсем не осталось. --Конец Лога-- 'Сообщения Colony Ship Survivor' 'PD-28375-SV9 ' thumb|left ЗДЕСЬ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ОРИГ. ТЕКСТ. PD-28375-SV9 Выжившие с колониального корабля - Де'ран и Прессе Мы с Де'раном проснулись в полнолуние. Большую часть времени мы были полностью дезориентированы и, заглядывая назад, я думаю, это единственная причина, по которой мы продержались так долго. Каждый день после того напоминал оживший кошмар, ха, если теперь вообще можно употреблять слово "день". Вокруг такая тьма, если бы не дедовы часы, я едва ли почувствовал бы разницу между ночью и днем. Мы разбили лагерь и разожгли костер, который, кажется, держит существ на расстоянии. Впрочем теперь, как никогда, ясно - это их мир и если мы не найдем безопасное укрытие как можно скорее, у нас кончатся лампы и вообще все, что способно гореть. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-S ' thumb|left ЗДЕСЬ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ОРИГ. ТЕКСТ. PD-28375-S \ Выжившие с колониального корабля - журнал Эм Мне наконец удалось заставить работать мои рабочий журнал. Было приятно, прослушать кое-какие старые сообщения, что Сер и Вэл оставили мне, даже если они были немного обидными. Хех, никогда бы не подумала, что я буду скучать по этим двум негодяям. Это место способно выкрутить вам мозги. Я использовала все, что могла извлечь из спасательной капсулы, чтобы создать слабый радиоприемник и приняла пару сообщений на нескольких частотах, но без рабочего локатора я не могу узнать точные координаты трансляций. Если кто-то слышит меня, вот вам совет, который я сама услышала по радио: Эти темные существа не любят свет. Он не обязательно остановит их, но, черт возьми, обязательно замедлит. Будьте готовы и не зевайте! --Конец записи-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV16 ' thumb|left 000000000000000000000 PD-28375-SV16 Выжившие с колониального корабля - Логи Эм Отличные новости! Я знала, что есть еще выжившие там, снаружи. Сигнал слабый, плохой и прерывистый, но это точно кто-то живой. Из того, что мне удалось разобрать, я поняла, что его зовут Тад и что он очнулся около года назад в каких-то руинах. Сигнал повторяется каждые несколько часов, но помехи такие сильные. И все равно... у меня та же проблема... я не знаю, куда идти, чтобы найти их. Я буду транслировать это сообщение так долго, как смогу. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-WE16 ' thumb|left 0000000000000000000 PD-28375-WE16 Выжившие с колониального корабля - Логи Вэй Я видела что там творится. Я знаю. И вы должны знать. И если вы увидите это. Вы поймете. Мой ужас. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-CER1 ' thumb|left Он должен быть здесь PD-28375-CER1 / Выжившие с колониального корабля - Церел Люмиер Небо покрыто тяжелым слоем того, что многие называют облаками. Но мне виднее. Облака так не двигаются; они густые, но не тяжелые. За все то время, что я наблюдал за этим туманом, я не увидел и единого доказательства существования в нем какого-либо конденсата. И я видел дождь, льющийся с небес, все то время, что он идет и после него, эти странные облака остаются неизменными. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-CER2 ' thumb|left Он должен быть здесь PD-28375-CER2 / Выжившие с колониального корабля - Церел Люмиер Желе, в которое превращаются эти блеклые маленькие существа, довольно мерзкое на ощупь, но неожиданно безвкусное. Шприц, что я нашел в сгоревшем доме, содержит какую-то разведенную микстуру и, хотя мне еще предстоит идентифицировать ее компоненты, в наличии желе медуз невозможно ошибиться. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-CER3 ' thumb|left ЗДЕСЬ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ОРИГ. ТЕКСТ. PD-28375-CER3 / Выжившие с колониального корабля - Церел Люмиер Я установил ловушки на накладных навесах, чтобы поймать несколько светящихся медуз. У меня появились подозрения, что они состоят в каком-то симбиозе с новым миром, однако же, их откровенно неуклюжая форма медуз, гмм, мне нужно подумать об этом еще немного, прежде, чем выносить суждение. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'Сообщения морпеха' 'PD-28375-MAR1 / The Mariner' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: I've packed all I can into a small satchel and backpack. It was difficult to leave minister, but the old dog isn't right For the world these days. The others will take care of him, I'm sure. I commend him For his fifteen years service but have to make a try For the Earl Islands. —End of Transmission Log- Перевод: ---- 'PD-28375-MAR2 / The Mariner' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: I've managed to get a cycling signal For a Few of the post stations across Delmont. It's great to hear that others have had stories not unlike mine. And more than a few are heading to the Earl Islands. All good signs. --End of Transmission Log-- Перевод: ---- 'PD-28375-MAR3 / The Mariner' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: The harbour is a mess. Drifting debris From what I can only assume is a coastal city a little ways north has all but blocked the exit into open seas. The mess is only exacerbated by these creatures. I caught one of them, but in a Fit it managed to escape and cut me pretty badly. I cleaned and washed the wound but it still bums. I'm relaying this through the local network but the signal is weak. —End of Transmission Log— Перевод: ---- 'PD-28375-MAR4 / The Mariner' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: Since I took up residence in a small houseboat the creatures have been bothering me less, I think there must be something to do with water. I don't know if it actually hurts them, but I haven't seen any try to swim. —End of Transmission Log-- Перевод: ---- 'PD-28375-MAR5 / The Mariner' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: I Found a Fuel rad in a capsized cruiser. It took some effort but I have some power in the houseboat now. Using the spotlight on the roof I've been watching the shares. There are so many of them. Those red eyes turn white, like their bodies, when I set the Light to its highest intensity. I've had to be careful... Borne were collecting debris and I swear I saw them building a bridge. —End of Transmission Log— Перевод: ---- 'PD-28375-MAR6 / The Mariner' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: No choice now. I have to leave the harbour. I would have liked to stay a little while longer but the population of creatures tripled in the last two days and what was once only a Few pieces of driftwood and metal stacked together has become a variable flotilla, growing in size hourly. IF I don't leave now they'll get to me by morning. —End of Transmission Log— Перевод: ---- 'PD-28375-MAR7 / The Mariner' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: This will likely be my last message, the transmitting signal is weak, it'll probably get jumbled it I don't watch out. Good Luck to anyone who Finds this. IF you can, come Find me on the Earl Islands. of Logs Перевод: ---- 'Сообщения пилота' 'PD-28375-MEL1 / Pilot Log - Mell Esteve' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: 22:19 - Static 22:20 - This is Aero 773 from Static calling nearest control station. I'm experiencing violent turbulence. AI co-pilot recommends docking at nearest tether until conditions improve. 22:21? 22:33 - Repeats 22:45 - silence 22:50? We have received message Aero 773. This is coordinator tech Olge at DemStatictation. Situation dire. Seek tether at coondinaStaticStaticStatic. 22:51? Tower? I'm having a hard time hearing you. Ididn'tgetthe tether location. Please resubmit. 22:51? 23:10 - Static --End of Transmission Log-- Перевод: ---- 'PD-28375-MEL2 / Pilot Log - Mell Esteve' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: 23:11? Aero 773. Please make emergency landing. □□ not maintain altitude. Do not increase altitude. Avoid converging cloud cover. 23:12? Tower, what the hell is going on? 23:13? We don't know Aero 773. Wait. What's that? Really? Okay... But I have a pilot on the comm... 23:14? Hey, what are you. Okay, I'll move. Just wa... Aero 773, this is Supervising Technician Ulders, I've sent Olge to get his things. We're closing down the tower. It's getting back here. The best I can tell you is to find a landing spot and try to ride this out. Good luck. 23:14? Wait! Olge, Ulders! What's going StaticStaticStaticStatic. --End of Transmission Log-- Перевод: ---- 'PD-28375-MEL3 / Pilot Log - Mell Esteve' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: 2:14 - Well that was a Lot of help. activated Hello, everyone, this is your captain speaking. We're going to make an emergency landing as per Tower directives. I ask that you remain calm and prepare tor a rough descent. —End of Transmission Log— Перевод: ---- 'PD-28375-MEL4 / Pilot Log - Mell Esteve' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: 2:23? This is Aero 773. Landing was successful. No Fatalities. We landed in a Field out of Cerrytown. The township was empty. Completely empty. By the time we gathered some Food and supplies and started to walk back to Aero 773 more than half the passengers were missing. R Few were talking about creatures. I didn’t see any but they are certainly convinced. We set up a few fires just in case. Fires will keep them away, won't they? Like other predators? Hell, I don’t know... The wind velocity has declined to acceptable measures. We're going to try to get back up there. —End or Transmission Log— Перевод: ---- 'Сообщения выжившего' 'PD-28375-SV1 / Survival - Day 1!' thumb|left How could they expect me to stay away From this place? How could they expect anyone to stay cooped up in those narrow halls, those noisy rooms, with those horrendous flavourless meals when this place was within arm's reach? From the moment I heard about what awaited me I knew I had to come. —End of Log— Перевод писать сюда ---- 'PD-28375-SV2 / Survival - Day 10!' thumb|left Day 10 I'm keeping my log up-to-date now. I managed to escape some of those... darklings... whatever they are I lost the First Few recordings where I went into more detail when I miss stepped on a moss bed and Fell what must have been almost fifteen meters into a small, Flowing gorge My Foot is in bad shape but I was able to grab hold of a branch and pulled myself to the shore. I'm keeping close to the water, which seems to be safe to drink and keeping my Fire burning, I'm going to explore tomorrow after I Finish my splint. —End of Log— Перевод писать сюда ---- 'PD-28375-SV3 / Survival - Day 11!' thumb|left Day 11. The splint makes walking easier but it will take a while before I'm moving normally. I discovered that my new home is a small cove along a high rock wall. It was probably dug out by the river a long time ago. It means I have to be careful with my resources but I haven't seen any of those critters, yet. —End of Log— Перевод писать сюда ---- 'PD-28375-SV4 / Survival - Day 22!' thumb|left Day 55. I've had to start carving my Logs into the rack wall because THIS DAMN THING hasn't been working since the fall. What am I forgetting? I think I found a way up using some of the vegetation but I won't try it until my leg is better. --End of Log-- Перевод писать сюда ---- 'PD-28375-SV5 / Survival - Day 35!' thumb|left Day 35. My leg just isn't improving Put my home is starting to take shape, so there's that. Hah, I'm running out of space on the walls, though. I came here to beat nature. I came here to escape the shackles of civilization and I can't stop thinking about the comfort of my old bed or one of the doctors that would have had me walking by now. Still... I don't have much food left and a few things I've tried to eat... Well... I'm not going to describe it. —End of Log— Перевод писать сюда ---- 'PD-28375-SV6 / Survival - Day 44!' thumb|left Day 44. I caught one of those squirming spider-like things today and almost chucked it into the river like the others until... I threw it on the fire and it flashed white before it stopped moving. Some... stuff slipped out of a wound that squirmed on the floor before I kicked it back in the embers. It took a while and a great internal struggle to eventually take a bite and I have to say it wasn't as bad as I imagined. My leg is starting to puss... I'm not sure what to do. —End of Log— Перевод писать сюда ---- 'PD-28375-SV7 / Survival - Day 127!' thumb|left Day 121. I tried everything. First I washed and sewed the wound but it opened up a few days later. Then, I applied some of the herbs I found lying around which only seemed to make matters worse. The infection started to spread up my leg and a few days ago I had t make a decision. I cut it off. I cut it off and I tossed it into the fire, I almost bled out before I got the stump cauterized. I'm not sure how long I was out, but it was enough for the fire to go out and those darklings to get through my defenses. Don't worry. I have some ideas. --End of Log— Перевод писать сюда ---- 'PD-28375-SV8 / Survival - Day ?' thumb|left No light, left. --End of Log-- Перевод писать сюда ---- ='Первые шаги (Сюжетные задания)'= 'PDM_00001 / PDM Activated' thumb|left Data Module Activated: "Your PDM is operating at full power. No Wave present in current location - Offline mode activated. Will Synchronize with PDM Logs is Proximity. Interfacing with Mnemonic Device. Analyzing user and environmental conditions... Unlocking applicable research and craft options... Assessing... Entering Survival Mode... Further calibrations will unlock as situations change... Analysis complete. Report Stasis Pod heavily damaged in reentry. Suggestions: Construct a shelter with a bed. entering standby mode pending external variable changes Перевод писать сюда ---- 'EL_00001 / Distress Beacon Interface' thumb|left (Synced with PDM. All future Logs will be stored in PDM for reference purposes.) Distress Beacon Currently Inactive. Detecting three deteriorated Distress signals in Wave proximity that are interfering with potential incoming and outgoing signals. Locate and deactivate them. (Report Ends) Tasks Find 1 old Broken Beacon Перевод писать сюда ---- 'EL_00002 / Interfering Signal 1 of 3' thumb|left First Interfering Signal Beacon Located. Wave Signal Deactivated. Audio Log Playback: "I barely made it through the countryside... The sky was bleeding darkness. I... I... The things I have seen... This is not the world we've made... These are not the lives we were meant to have... Please, someone, save me... I'm heading towards the forests but I have no supplies. Please, anyone, save me..." (Log Tag: Eri Sulmon. There are no further logs in this series). Tasks Find 1 old Broken Beacon Перевод писать сюда ---- 'EL_00003 / Interfering Signal 2 of 3' thumb|left Second Interfering Signal Beacon Located. Wave Signal Deactivated. Audio Log Playback: "It's beautiful here. Not a lot of people would think so but I've had long enough to realize the truth behind the darkness. It was our fault and we are paying the price for trying to make Illuna our own. It's been years since I've seen another person. Years since I've seen signs that other humans exist at all. Rt first I kept moving, trying to stay ahead of the shadows but they're faster and more clever than I first gave them credit for. I don't expect anyone to answer this. I don't expect much anymore. If you've found this and I'm nowhere to be seen it just might be that you're the last person on the planet... (Log Tag: D. Herria. There are no further Logs in this series). Tasks Find 1 old Broken Beacon Перевод писать сюда ---- 'EL_00004 / Interfering Signal 3 of 3' thumb|left Third Interfering Signal Beacon Located. Wave Signal Deactivated. Wave Signal Deactivated. Corrupted Audio Log Playback: Corrupted Audio Log Playback: "Hello little one. Fallen from a world above, long forgotten. Do you not remember this place? It was your home. Time. Time went and washed it all away. Cleansed in a cloud of black that streaked the sky as it did the children of Illuna long before our time. I can hear it now. The strobing pulse of this new world and if you are chosen so will you. (Log Tag: UNKNOWN) Interfering Signals Resolved. Return to Distress Beacon. Сигнал Помех Третьего Маяка Обнаружен. Волновой Сигнал Деактивирован. Волновой Сигнал Деактивирован. Воспроизводится Поврежденный Аудио Лог: Поврежденный Аудио Лог: "Привет, кроха. Павший с небес, давно позабытый. Ты помнишь это место? Это был твой дом. Время... время прошло и вымыло все подчистую. Вычистило облаком непроглядной тьмы, что накрыла небо, как оно уже поступало с детьми Иллуны задолго до нашего времени. Я теперь могу это слышать. Биение мощного пульса нового мира, и если ты избран, то тоже сможешь." (Метка Лога: НЕИЗВЕСТНО) Поврежденный Сигнал Локализован. Вернитесь к Сигнальному Маяку (Distress Beacon) ---- 'DBL_00001 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "...Hello? I think I've got it working! I'm sorry, I haven't a lot of time before the signal decays completely. You've probably just woken up - Illuna's changed since you were put to sleep. I've read the logs, I know what was supposed to happen. I don't know why you, me, or any of the others are coming back here. Something must have happened up there on the Imov before we could leave. Anyway, we can talk about that when we get you aver here. Know this: I've locked on to your signal and I'm here to help you. We're going to get you through this,just listen to what I say and when you start to understand what's happened here, well, we'll do our best to get you to me. For the moment let's have you focus on surviving. I'd recommend making some poultices in case you get hurt, and trust me you're going to get hurt. You'll need Glowing Goo, Flower, and Shadow Essence. Ah, hear that? The signal is breaking down, I'm going to get to the next station and try again." (Signal Lost) Tasks Craft 10 Poultice - Basic Healing Reward (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал Закреплен) Волновой сигнал активирован. Аудио подключено: "Эй там! Кажется, я заставил эту штуку работать! Прошу прощения, у меня не так много времени, прежде, чем сигнал прервется окончательно. Должно быть, тебе уже удалось придти в себя - Иллуна сильно изменилась с той поры, когда тебя погружали в стазис. Я читал логи, знаю, что должно было случиться. Не знаю, почему ты, я или кто-то из тех, что были до тебя, возвращаются сюда. Что-то, должно быть, произошло там, наверху, прежде, чем нам удалось улететь.Все равно, мы можем об этом поговорить, когда доставим тебя ко мне. А теперь давай сосредоточимся на твоем выживании. Я бы порекомендовал тебе изготовить несколько компрессов, на случай, если тебя ранят и, поверь мне, тебя точно ранят. Тебе понадобится Светящийся Гель (Glowing Goo), Цветок (Flower), и Эссенция Существа Тени (Shadow Essence). Эй, ты слышишь меня? Сигнал прерывается, я собираюсь направиться к следующей станции и попытаться снова." (Сигнал Потерян) Задание: Изготовить 10 Компрессов (Poultice - Basic Healing) ---- 'DBL_00002 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Alright, if you have some poultices that's a good start. This signal should be a bit clearer. Don't think it's going to hold For long, though. You're going to want a Furnace about now. It'll help with some of the other material you're going to need to survive outside the jungle. To build one you'll need Coal Dre, Scrap metal, and Stone which shouldn't be too hard to Find. You were lucky to have crashed in the jungle, there aren't many shadow creatures out there. Dammit, the pathway is Fried. You've probably Figured it out by now but the more you research and build the more you'll be able to do to protect and defend yourself. (Signal Lost) Tasks Place 1 Furnace (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал Закреплен) Волновой сигнал активирован. Аудио подключено: "Ну хорошо, если у тебя есть компрессы, это неплохое начало. Этот сигнал должен уже быть немного чище, однако я не надеюсь на то, что это продлится долго. Скорее всего, тебе хочется построить Плавильню (Furnace) сейчас. Она поможет тебе с некоторыми материалами, что могут тебе понадобиться для выживания за пределами джунглей. Чтобы построить плавильню, тебе понадобится Уголь (Coal Ore), Обломки металла (Scrap metal), and Камень (Stone), все это не должно быть трудно найти. Тебе повезло разбиться в джунглях, там не так много теневых существ. Это путь огня, черт побери. Ты наверное, уже понимаешь, что чем больше ты исследуешь и строишь, тем легче тебе защищаться и оборонять свое укрытие." (Сигнал потерян) Задание: Построй 1 Плавильню (Furnace) ---- 'DBL_00003 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left (Cycling frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Good, you're making progress. I'm sure you've run into some of those shadow creatures, probably noticed how hard they are to get rid of. Thing is, they aren't invincible and they don't just hate the light, it also makes them vulnerable. You'll need a Jar For this, you can make one with the Furnace using Sand. Then catch yourself some of those little bright bugs that hang around on the Flowers, they aren't just pretty to look at - they can be used against the shadow creatures. Set up some of those Jars, they'll help I promise. I'm going to try another relay station but it's across the bridge and last time I ran into some trouble there. I LL get back to you as soon as possible." (Signal Lost) Tasks Harvest 5 Fire Fly Jar (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал Закреплен) Волновой сигнал активирован. Аудио подключено: "Хорошо, это большой прогресс. Я уверен, тебе довелось столкнуться с некоторыми из этих существ, вероятно, тебе стало ясно, как тяжело от них избавиться. Вся штука в том, что они не неуязвимы и не просто боятся света, но он еще и делает их уязвимыми. Теперь тебе понадобится Банка(Jar), ты можешь сделать ее в плавильне (Furnace) из обыкновенного песка (Sand). Затем налови банкой этих маленьких светлячков, что роятся у светящихся растений, они не просто смотрятся приятно, но еще и помогут тебе в борьбе с теневыми существами. Расставь светящиеся банки, они помогут, обещаю. Я собираюсь добраться до следующей станции трансляции, но она за мостом, а в прошлый раз мне там пришлось совсем не сладко. Вернусь к тебе так скоро, как только смогу." (Сигнал Потерян) Задание: Насобирай 5 Банок со светлячками (Fire Fly Jar) ---- 'DBL_00004 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "The bridge was clear... odd... and the tower here only has two relay stations that are in any usable condition. After the next signal decays you're going to need to build a new Amplifying Tower. It should be able to pick up the Wave and let me transmit through the log system. We can get to that after you've got some weaponry. Fighting those things close up is dangerous as it is. You've probably Figured out that you can hit them with a torch but let's get you something to keep the weaker ones at a distance. Get some Vines.Timber, and some Stone and put together a Bow and some Arrows. The power here is almost depleted I'll head to the next one and hopefully we'll talk soon." (Signal Lost) Tasks Craft 1 Bow Craft 10 Arrow (Смена частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал Закреплен) Волновой сигнал активирован. Аудио Подключено: "Мост был чист... странно... а у башни здесь только две ретрансляционные станции во вменяемом состоянии. После того, как сигнал ослабнет в следующий раз, тебе придется построить новый Усилитель. Он должен подхватить волну и позволить мне связаться с тобой посредством системы логов. Мы приступим к этому, как только ты раздобудешь себе оружия. Сражаться с этими тварями врукопашную достаточно опасно, это тебе уже известно, должно быть. А еще, ты, наверное, знаешь, что можно повредить тварей факелом, но давай-ка раздобудем тебе что-нибудь, чтобы держать слабейших существ на расстоянии. Раздобудь немного Лоз (Vines), Древесины(Timber) и Камня(Stone), с этим ты сможешь сделать себе лук и стрелы. Энергия здесь почти иссякла, я направляюсь на другую станцию и надеюсь, мы скоро снова свяжемся." (Сигнал Потерян) Задание: Изготовить 1 Лук (Bow) Изготовить 10 Стрел (Arrow) ---- 'DBL_00005 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left [Cycling Frequencies) [Signal Located) [Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Next you're going to wan/: to learn how to make leather. It's not that difficult, you just need to craft some Buckets to carry the Tar to the Combinator where it can be reconstructed into a viable synthetic Leather. When you've got that come back and access the panels here and I'LL tell you more." (Signal Lost) Tasks Craft S Wood Bucket Harvest 10 Tar Craft 10 Leather (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал закреплен) Волновой Сигнал Активирован. Аудио Подключено: "Теперь, тебе нужно научиться готовить кожу(Leather). Это не так сложно, все, что тебе придется сделать, это изготовить ведра, в которые необходимо набрать смолы и дотащить до Комбинатора(Combinator), которые и превратит ее в превосходную синтетическую кожу. Когда получишь ее, возвращайся и я расскажу тебе больше. (Сигнал Потерян) Задание: Изготовить 5 Деревянных ведер (Wood Bucket) Собрать 10 Ведер смолы (Tar) Изготовить 10 Кусков Кожи (Leather) ---- 'NL_00001 / Cole Wyser's Report' thumb|left (Device Synced.)(Audio Log Playback:) "Whatever you do don't try to eat the glowing polyps on the trees. While I rightly suspected they were a strange type of Fruit they have almost no nutritional value to speak of and, Frankly, taste like petrol, lye been counting the days since last I saw the sun and, well, there hasn't been a day since I woke up From the crash. I tried to set up a Distress Beacon as per regulations but it refused to deploy and I got a large shock when I started tinkering with it. There's something more... I've calculated that once every twenty-four days For a short period the whole world grows pitch black. It's the most dangerous time to travel, still, I think this corresponds to what should be the Longest day on Illuna. I haven't Figured out why the period that should be the brightest is darkest here, but it's a worthy point to bring up if I meet anyone else in this crazy place." (Playback complete: Dole Wyser. Log Sequence Designation: 21.) (Устройство синхронизировано.) (Идет воспроизведение Аудио лога:) Что бы вы не делали, даже не пытайтесь есть светящиеся полипы с деревьев. Я справедливо полагал, что это какой-то сорт фрукта, не имеющий, однако, никакой пищевой ценности и, честно говоря, на вкус они как бензин. Я считал дни, с тех пор, как в последний раз видел солнце и, похоже, с тех пор, как я очнулся после аварии капсулы, не прошло и одного дня. Я попытался установить Аварийный маяк, как предписано инструкциями, но он отказался включаться и меня хорошенько тряхануло током, когда я стал возиться с ним. И еще, я подсчитал, что каждые двадцать четыре дня, на короткий период весь мир погружается в полнейшую тьму. Это - самое опасное время для путешествий, однако же, совершенно подходит к аномально длинному дню Иллуны. Я еще не понял, почему период, что должен был быть самым ярким здесь, на деле является наитемнейшим, но об этом стоит упомянуть, еслли я встречу еще хоть кого-нибудь в этом богом забытом месте. (Воспроизведение завершено: Коул Уайзер. Регистрационный номер лога: 21.) ---- 'DBL_00006 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left [Cycling frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Excellent! Use the Leather to make a suit, it shouldn't be too difficult I have to say, I'm really impressed with what you've managed to do. You may have realized that you're not the first person to have contacted me... The others... Well, some of them suffered from neurological decay from being abruptly woken from stasis, others... There was this one... her name was Azra. She was kind and listened to me and did her best but she was a terraformer. She was really clever, even managed to build herself a broadcasting tower. I would tell you how she did it but there's really no time for that... We need you to keep moving. To get here. Rzra was able to determine the timeframe between when they put her in stasis and when she woke up by simply looking at the environmental changes. I couldn't believe it at first but it made sense. All these plants from Did Earth, the trees, the grass, everything we planted had to be modified to adapt to Illuna. It happened a million times faster than it would have if we weren't so damn good at genetics. Still, it was the glowing plants that really gave it away, she said. I'll tell you everything, soon, far now... Just get that suit together and contact me when you're finished... I want to explain... I just... I'm sorry I'm tired. I just need a little rest." [Transmission Ends) (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал Закреплен) Волновой сигнал активирован. Аудио подключено: "Превосходно! Используй Кожу (Leather) чтобы изготовить защитный костюм, это не очень сложно, как по мне. Я, правда, впечатлен тем, как ты справляешься. Должно быть, ты понимаешь, что до тебя со мной связывались и другие... Другие, да... Кто-то из них пострадал от неврологического шока при выходе из стазиса, другие... Была одна девушка... ее звали Азра. Она была такой доброй и слушала меня, делала все, что было в ее силах, но она была терраформером. Правда, очень умная, даже смогла построить собственную башню трансляции. Я бы рассказал тебе, как она это сделала, но боюсь, для этого совсем нет времени... Нам нужно, чтобы ты двигался дальше, чтобы попасть сюда. Азра сумела определить время, межде тем, когда ее погрузили в стазис и тем, когда она проснулась, просто по изменениям в природе. Сначала я не мог этому поверить, но в этом есть зерно смысла. Все эти растения со старой Земли, деревья, трава, все, что мы сажали, нужно было адаптировать к условиям Иллуны. Это произошло в миллион раз быстрее, чем могло бы произойти, не будь мы так хороши в генетике. Хотя, в конце концов, помогли светящиеся растения, так она сказала. Я скоро все тебе расскажу, а сейчас... просто собери этот костюм и свяжись со мной, когда закончишь... Я хочу объяснить тебе... Я просто... Прости, я слишком устал. Мне нужно немного отдохнуть." (Конец передачи) ---- 'DBL_00007 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) "Okay, now I've got reserve power here down to almost zero. To keep us in contact you're going to need to head into the caves to get some specific materials to make these things For the Amplifying Tower, Copper Bars, Electric Cables, a Power Socket, and Iron Bars. Once you've got it set up I should be able to speak to you through my PDM. The Wave isn't what it was in our day but with an Amplifying Tower it should work." (Signal Lost) Tasks Place 1 Amplifier (Смена Частот) (Сигнал Обнаружен) (Сигнал закреплен) "Ну хорошо, у меня тут резервной энергии почти совсем не осталось. Чтобы поддержать контакт, тебе придется отправиться в пещеры, чтобы добыть материалов для изготовления Усилителя (Amplifying Tower): Слитки меди(Copper Bars), Электрические Кабели (Electric Cables), Розетка (Power Socket) и Слитки Железа (Iron Bars). Когда ты разместишь Усилитель, я смогу с тобой связаться по PDM. Радиоволны ныне уже не те, что прежде, но Усилитель должен заставить эти штуки работать." (Сигнал потерян) Задание: Разместить 1 Усилитель (Amplifier) ---- Сообщение №65 thumb|leftОригинальный текст: Перевод: _____________________________________________________________________________________ = УСТАРЕВШИЕ СООБЩЕНИЯ ИЗ ВЕРСИИ 1.1.5h3 = Эти сообщения были в игре еще до того, как она вышла в Stage-1, здесь они оставлены как дань истории, возможно позже, они будут удалены, а может и нет. Сообщение №1 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' cm-2013-mf 02:39, 15-10-3016 If you're seeing this, then I must be, well you know I have no Idea how much time will have passed for you by now, or if you are safe. All I know is that I need you to make it, for us, for everyone who didn't get the chance to be where you are now. You have to make sure that this never happens again, that people don't forget what we did, how we did it If it hadn't been for the HOPE, well lets just say, next time, there might be no hope to save anyone. We were extremely lucky, that in our darkest hours, we had been unknowingly prepared to save our race. If it had happened at any other time, we'd you'd all! be gone too. Keep a light on for me. Keep a light on for all of us. —End of Log— 'Перевод: ' CM-2013-⁬MF 02:39, 15-10-3016 Если вы читаете это, значит, ну... вы знаете. Не знаю, сколько времени там для вас прошло, в безопасности вы или нет. Все, что я знаю - вы должны справиться, за всех нас, за всех тех, у кого не было шанса оказаться рядом с вами. Вы обязаны позаботиться о том, чтобы это никогда не повторилось снова, чтобы люди не забыли, что мы натворили, как мы это сделали. Если бы не НАДЕЖДА, ну, скажем так, в следующий раз может и не будет никаког надежды спасти кого-нибудь. Нам необычайно повезло, что в этот темный час, мы, сами того не зная, подготовились, чтобы спасти нашу расу. Если бы это произошло в любое другое время, нас бы... вас бы всех сейчас не было в живых. Поставьте свечку за мою душу. Храните свет, за всех нас. --Конец Лога-- ---- Сообщение №2 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' 3016-1 11:39, 29-09-3016 We're in the orbit ship now, After a lot of pushing and shoving through endless corridors we found our little cabin. I guess it's about seven feet deep and max four wide. Everything folds into the wall; the bunk bed, a chair and a little closet. We just threw everything in the corner. We haven't unpacked yet. J'rhon had to lie down out of sheer exhaustion. He's sleeping now. I have no idea where Ecki is, at the space port they said all the pets were taken to a different quarantine ship. Gods, I'm sure she's scared out of her mind. She already gets all hyper when we go to the vet and now she's in space! —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' 3016-1 11:38, 29-09-3016 Теперь мы на орбитальном корабле. После долгой толкотни и продирания по бесконечным коридорам, мы нашли нашу маленькую кабинку. Кажется, она где-то семь футов в глубину и не более чем четыре в ширину. Все вделано в стены - двухъярусная кровать, стул и маленький туалет. Мы просто бросили все в угол, даже не распаковались. Дж'рхон сразу лег, он жутко устал и измотан. Сейчас, кажется, спит. Я понятия не имею, куда подевалась Эки, в космопорту сказали, что все питомцы распределяются на разные карантинные корабли. Боги, я уверена, что она с ума сходит от страха. Она так бесилась на приеме у ветеринара а теперь она в космосе! --Конец Лога-- ---- Сообщение №3 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER I don't know how far down I fell, all I know is that I'm probably going to die here in this hell hole. I've run out of poultice, and the only torch I have left is starting to die. It won't be long now, before they come for me. Dammit! I shouldn't have gone so far from my shelter, and for what? A fire trail in the sky!? Did I really think I would find someone alive in that pod? There's never anyone alive I don't even know how I survived crashing down into this dark jungle, on a world who knows where. Not now torch, not now,.. I can see light coming, Burn damn you! Bur (по идее "n" должна быть в конце, или запись прирывается (но обычно ставять "...") или недосмотр разработчиков) Отредактируйте на свое усмотрение. —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER Не знаю, как глубоко я упал, думаю, я скорее всего умру в этой адовой дыре. У меня кончились компрессы, и последний факел уже испускает свои последние искры. Совсем немного и они придут за мной. Проклятье! Не стоило заходить так далеко от убежища, и все ради чего? След огня в небе? Неужели я мог надеятся, что в этой капсуле кто-то остался в живых... я даже не понимаю как сам выжил, падая в эти темные джунгли, черти где, на краю света. Не сейчас, факел, не сейчас... я вижу приближающийся свет, Гори, будь ты проклят! Гори! --Конец Лога-- ---- Сообщение №4 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' PD-28375-S\ Cofony Ship Survivor - Em's Logs I finally managed to get my datalogs working It was good to hear some of the old messages that Ser and Val left me, even if they were a little abusive Hah, to think I miss even those two bastards. But this place will change you that way. I used what I could from the escape pod to set up a small radio signal and have picked up a few frequencies but without a working locator I cant pin-point where they are coming from. If anyone hears this message iII pass along the same advice I got from another radio broadcast: Those dark things, they dont like the light. It doesnt always stop them but it will sure as hell slow them down. Stay tuned and respond! —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' PD-28375-S \ Выживший с колониального корабля - журнал Эм Мне наконец удалось заставить работать мои рабочий журнал. Было приятно, прослушать кое-какие старые сообщения, что Сер и Вэл оставили мне, даже если они были немного обидными. Хех, никогда бы не подумала, что я буду скучать по этим двум негодяям. Это место способно выкрутить вам мозги. Я использовала все, что могла извлечь из спасательной капсулы, чтобы создать слабый радиоприемник и приняла пару сообщений на нескольких частотах, но без рабочего локатора я не могу узнать точные координаты трансляций. Если кто-то слышит меня, вот вам совет, который я сама услышала по радио: Эти темные существа не любят свет. Он не обязательно остановит их, но, черт возьми, обязательно замедлит. Будьте готовы и не зевайте! -Конец записи- ---- Сообщение №5 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' PD-28375-S\ Survival - Day 1! How could they expect me to stay away from this place? How could they expect anyone to stay cooped up in those narrow halls, those noisy rooms, with those horrendous flavourless meals when this place was within arms reach? From the moment I heard about what awaited me I knew I had to come. —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' PD-28375-S \ Выживание - 1 день! Удивительно, как они могли поверить в то, что я буду держаться подальше от этого места? Как они могут ожидать, что кто-нибудь останется сидеть взаперти в этих тесных, душных залах, в этих комнатах с навязчивым шумом, с этой их ужасной, безвкусной едой, когда это место на расстоянии вытянутой руки от тебя? С того момента, как я услышал о том, что меня ждет, я знал, что мне нужно сюда придти. -Конец записи- ---- Сообщение №6 thumb|left|180px 'Оригинальный текст: ' Today it became clear to me that the day of the cosmic Reversal has begun. As foretold by the ancient words of the Prophet: The eyes of Ilmor (the stars) will grow dark as coals and the people will fret and roll around in the dirt crying. Where can we turn to now in our hour of need? And from the darkness the horde will grow manifold and prepare. Only a fool can deny that those words have come alive and happen all around me. And why? Because man became arrogant and decided to live without the holy Words. But after today we will see who lives and who will be slain. The Prophet is on my side, who is on yours? —End of Log— 'Перевод: ' Ныне стало ясней всего, по мне, что день космического Выворота наступил. Как было предсказано устами древнего Пророка: "Очи Илмора(звезды) тьмой покроются, серой, как пепел и уголь, и в мучениях будут кататься в грязи люди, рыдая и стеная. Кто внимет нашим мольбам в этот час нужды? И возникнут, да поднимуться из мрака орды тьмы коим несть числа." Лишь глупец посмеет усомниться, что что вещие слова оные ныне есмь правда и сущее вокруг нас. И почему, спрошу я вас? Ибо возгордились человеки, забыв слова Священного писания. Но воистину, иссякнет сегодняшний день, и мы увидим, кто будет жить, а кто сгинет во тьме. Пророк ведет меня, а кто спасет вас? --Конец Лога-- ----